


Pleasuring oneself

by imnotanironwall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Masturbation, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: Fukunaga is finally home alone. He decides to have a good time.





	Pleasuring oneself

**Author's Note:**

> ((REMINDER: I'm not a native-english speaker, there might be mistakes. Please, tell me if you see some.))

Shouhei looks at the door closing from the hallways and waits until he hears the sound of the lock being turned. He’s finally home alone for the night after so long. On this rare occasions, he would spend his time playing video games until sunrise, but today he has other plans. 

After brushing his teeth, he goes back to his room and closes the door. He turns the light on and closes the curtains – what if his neighbors see him, he would be highly embarrassed. He then opens his closet and rummages through his clothes until he finds a shoe box. He takes it and puts it on his bed. He sits cross-legged next to it and takes a deep breath. It’s not like Shouhei never opened this same box and used what’s inside, but now there’s more. And that’s new to him. Who knew he would be into that kind of things. 

He pulls the lid off the box and looks at the skirt folded on top. He takes it out and lets it fall into his lap before he takes the other things in the box out. He blushes slightly when he puts the bright blue dildo aside, next to a bottle of lube. Thinking about it, he should have gone with a more common color, skin color-like for example. But he had eavesdrop (honestly they were just loud) some girls in the classroom, saying it was far more entertaining and fun with flashy colors and “you won’t see it anyway, why not go with something out of the ordinary then”. Also, he was a bit too ashamed to actually think about what color he wanted when he bought it.

Once the box is emptied, he pushes it on the floor to make room on his bed for later and jumps on his feet. He strips down to his underwear, then he takes the light-gray skirt and puts it on. After a little research in his closet, he buttons up a white shirt and, it’s done. It feels weird, having the outfit on again, but it’s not uncomfortable. Shouhei walks up to his mirror and looks at himself. He looks good and he wants someone to see him, but it’s for another time. Right now, he only wants to appreciate his own body because, really, the skirt makes him feel weird but not in a bad way. 

Seeing himself all dressed up like this tingles his insides and soon enough, he can feel his body heating up. There’s a light blush on his face, making his cheeks more pink than usual. He can’t help but worry his lips as his hands slide down his own face, then his slender neck and his chest. In his reflection, he can see two small buds perking up through the shirt. When he brushed them with his thumbs, a small whimper escapes his lips. In his head, he imagines it’s his partner hands on him, slowly making their way down his body. Halting on his nipples to play with them until he begs them to touch him. One of his hand moves on his stomach and the nearer it is to his now half-hard dick, the more his breath quickens. Shouhei can feel his legs weaken as he finally touches himself above the skirt. 

He goes up and makes quick work of the buttons of his shirt and opens it, exposing his chest to the fresh air. He looks up at the him in the mirror and gasps at the sight. He’s still blushing but now he also has both nipples hard, red and exposed. Through the skirt, he can see the line of his hard-on, still trapped in his underwear, starting to appear. His hands are all over his body, moving and touching to stimulate himself. Shouhei finds himself hot, he likes it. 

After a few more minutes of teasing, he kicks off his underwear and makes his way towards his bed. He sits on his knees and takes the bottle of lube. He shifts and leans against the wall, knees up, legs spread. He can’t stop thinking about the small possibility of someone opening his door right here, right now, and seeing him being all flustered and turned on. The idea really doesn’t sound so bad in his head, being seen. He shivers and inhales, he is becoming kinkier every day – he wishes he had someone to experiment things with, but it will have to wait for another time too. 

Shouhei opens the bottle and pours some of its content on his hand. He then puts the bottle aside and eases his hand between his legs. A first finger circles the muscles around his entrance then slowly push in. His head falls back against the wall and he moans, the sound not escaping his lips. He didn’t do this in a long time, and it already feels so good. His finger finally fully into him, he takes it out slowly to pushes it right back in. He does it a few times before he adds another finger. He takes his time, feeling he’s tight around himself. But soon, he scissors his fingers and opens himself up to another. Once a third finger is in and he’s used to it, he moves a bit faster inside, but it’s not enough, he can’t go deep enough. 

He pulls out his fingers and takes a shaky breath. There’s lube all over his fingers now but he forgot to take a towel with him. Shouhei sighs and wipes his hand on his shirt, he will have clean it later anyway, it doesn’t matter. His skirt his stained with precum too, he’s leaking quite a lot already. And what’s to come – literally – will dirty his clothes much more. 

Shouhei reaches for the bright blue dildo waiting on his bed. He takes back the bottle of lube and pours some on the sex toy, then he slides his hand up and down around it to be sure everything is cover and that it will not hurt him. He wipes his hand on himself and sits up. He turns and goes down: his knees on the bed, his face against a pillow and his ass up. He moves aside one of his ass cheeks with his free hand and slowly pushes the dildo into his hole with the other. Shouhei takes a deep breath as the tip enters inside and opens him up more and more as it goes. It’s thick, it’s big, but he loves it. The stretch is slightly burning him but it doesn’t hurt that much, it’s not unbearable. Moreover, there’s pleasure awaiting him, so he doesn’t stop. 

Once the dildo is entirely in, Shouhei sighs and smiles. He’s proud of himself, he took it fully. His hand holding his ass cheeks apart crawls up to his chest and plays lightly with his nipples while the other starts moving the sex toy inside Shouhei’s ass. After a few thrusts, however, he changes the angle because it’s not good enough, it’s almost frustrating. This time, every time he pushes in, the dildo hits his prostate, eliciting sweet whimpers from the boy who tries to muffle them in his pillow. 

In a few minutes, Shouhei is a shuddering mess, there’s drool falling from his mouth onto his pillow and he has teary eyes as he approaches his orgasm. He knows he will come soon if he keeps the same pace, but it feels too good to slow down, to stop. He reaches between his legs and takes a hold of his untouched dick. There’s more pre-cum leaking and he uses it to slide his hand up and down his shaft. 

The tension is building quickly low in his stomach, his breath is harsh and his moans are becoming loud. With a few more thrusts and strokes, his legs give up on him and he cries out in his pillow as he comes in his hand and on the skirt. He collapses on his bed and sighs of pleasure when he takes the dildo out. He needs a moment to breath normally again, the bliss post-masturbation fading away. 

Shouhei comes back to his senses minutes later and sighs. Pleasuring himself is always pretty great until he has to clean his own mess. He has to wash his clothes and put everything back in the box then the closet. He should take a shower too or the lube will stick to him, and he stinks of sweat. 

Having a boyfriend really sound wonderful right now, someone to take care of him after all this and say sweet things to his ear while cuddling. Though now, everything is just a dream, a fantasy, and he’s still in his mess.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) / [tumblr](http://badgunter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
